conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:NRW Diplomatic Organization
I think that we in the Nearly Real World should form a diplomatic organization in the style of the United Nations for NRW countries, say a United Nations Island Commission or something, so we can make globally binding decisions affecting our nations. As these nations are not physically a part of the actual world, decisions made in real life in organizations such as the United Nations are not tailored to the specific environments of the NRW countries.--Woogers 00:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I agree with you. Diplomacy has taken Conworlds to a higher level of entertainment, and make joint decision that will alter our countries is really a great idea. Your plan of an "Island Commission" sounds pretty good, but if we're talking about islands, what happens with the rest of them, like the United Kingdom or Malta? Sir Spart Sparklbox 06:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I hadn't considered Real Life Islands, or Leubantia, which isn't an Island. We need a snazzy name that makes sense though. Or, even better, an entity separate from the UN, like maybe Global Treaty Organization?--Woogers 06:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) GTO sounds nice to me. We need now to create flags, insignias and that sort of things. We'll choose some of our countries to make the "High Council" and we can use real countries maybe as observers. What do you think? Sir Spart Sparklbox 07:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds great.--Woogers 07:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I think that the HQ of the GTO deserves to be in Ivalice, as you were who came up with the idea. Sir Spart Sparklbox 08:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'll place it somewhere when I get back. --Woogers 13:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) GTO sounds cool, finally there's an international organization that Surea can sound their voice freely. Count Surea in, if that's okay with you two founding members. --Cytosan 14:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course. It was made for the 'new' countries on Earth--Woogers 15:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll be 4th to join, thanks. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I designed a flag for the GTO, tell me what do you think: Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Simple and Elegant, do like.--Woogers 20:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC) It is ok like that or should I make the lines thicker? Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice and simple. Does the design carries any meaning?--Cytosan 23:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) It kinda resembles a globe with parallels and meridians seen from above. It's supposed to symbolize world unity. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) And it's in orange :S How about truegreen? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 05:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Mr. T, it's GOLD. And I choosed gold because it means wealth and prosperity, what we're seeking with this project. So, there's no change in coloration. Sir Spart Sparklbox 06:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, I see. However, Gold to me is like a yellow color. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC)